psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HeroOfRage/1) Entering The World Of Supernatural
When I was a bit younger around the age of eight I had a couple of friends that I got into "alchemy" with. We had stutied what we had thought was alchemy for a while due to us stumbling upon notes in a shed near my house. The shed had always had interesting things in it as well as a depressing feeling come from it. So, we studied the notes and one day decided to do a "alchemy" ritual to make one of us into a immense source of energy to use for later "alchemy" rituals. I was the one who volunteered and everyone allowed that because I was the one who stumbled upon the notes in the first place. Now the ritual consisted of us drawing the circle all throughout the shed and me standing in the middle with symbols drawn on my chest, shoulders, and forehead. These were all just different circles that contained many pointed stars that had symbols for elements draw onto myself. I was holding the book with notes on this ritual so I could read it out loud to them. They had to lay salt around the circumference of the circle that was also combined with drops of one of my friends blood. Symbols of other elements were drawn within the main circle as well. My three friends standed at the tip of each star as I held the book to my chest and they concentrated on the middle and said words that I still do not remeber since it has happened. But after the words were said each of us had stared to bleed from strange areas and none of us could hear what the others were saying to each other. It was like a white noise was going off in their ears while I heard a voice that talked to me in a tounge that I do not even think was any human language. Durring that situation I had passed out and had a dream of a woman basically being created out what looked like blood in a total white area and then attacking me when fully made. After that happened i woke up and asked my friends what had happened and they asked me if they had a dream. Appearently they all had that dream and all felt very weak. I on the other hand felt great. So when I went to say something I heard the voice again talking in english this time. It told me that it was from a different dimension and was here to help me out in my quest for learning how to use abilities. From that day forth she has been a big help to me in helping me learn how to use abilities. She is my "tech" persay when learning and doing. She is a big part of my life and is what I call a Nexus. But, she does not tell me her actual name so I just call her Nexus and have grow acustom to it, just as she has. She can be a real pain in the butt as well. Only because she has certain periods of time where she needs to take a ton of energy from things or will take over my body and not allow me to return as the host of the body. Any questions just ask. Category:Blog posts